Blood Red Rose
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: redone Gaara hates his life.... Sasuke may be able to help him.... Naruto is in love with his friend.... Neji hopes it is himself.... Yaoi. on hiatus right now... writers block for this story... update asap!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay! Same wording but the chapters are now longer by just combining the original 4 chapters into one! Yay me! XD this is for all of you who said "LONGER CHAPTERS OR I SHOOT YOUR DOG!" Well hope this appeased you people!

Warning: AU! OOC! dun like get over it... maybe Yaoi... dunno yet... well there is a little bit...

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone...

/\/\/\/\/\/\POV GAARA/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I hate my life._ Gaara thought to himself as the raindrops hit the car windows.

Today was his first day at his new high school. Having been kicked out of two other schools, his options of high schools was dwindling. Each school he had been to before kicked him out for one reason only, beating people up. It was annoying really… oh he should be listening to his father now…

"…I swear you get kicked out of this school it is off to military school. I will not tolerate this! Why must you insist on trying to kill everyone you meet? I never should have signed you up for all those martial arts classes…"

Never mind he is just repeating himself.

Yes, it was true, he had been beating up a lot of people, but only those who claimed they could beat him. He seriously wished they could have, he had finally gotten to the point in his life where he thought he wasn't even human. He couldn't think of a single moment in his life where he had been beaten, not once.

He's tried going after people who looked strong, acted strong. He went after gang members, that nearly started world war three. He barged into dojo's demanding that the strongest there fight him. No one had beaten him, it didn't help that he mastered twelve different styles of fighting. His favorite being ninjutsu.

This new school had many different martial arts clubs that bragged about being undefeated. And their record of tournaments won showed that that statement was true.

He sighed, maybe this school, just maybe… He continued to watch the rain as they drove to school.

/\/\/\/\/\/\POV SASUKE/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke gave one last glare to his now ex-girlfriend, Sakura, before turning and walking away.

He had just caught her making out with Genyumaru, a guy he had never really talked to since going to this school. Now he no longer was dating her, it wasn't as if he really liked her, he didn't, she just happened to be there at the wrong time… Sasuke stopped that train of thought immediately, shuddering slightly. He knew the truth now and that's what mattered.

The problem was it was a major blow to his pride plus it put him even farther behind in his brother's shadow. Sasuke growled at the thought of his brother, his 'perfect' brother. Itachi had never had a girl cheat on him at all.

He walked out of the school building and into the rain. He had time before school started, having come a half hour earlier then normal to meet up with his girl… ex-girlfriend, he corrected himself. He stood in the rain, in front of the parking lot, letting the water droplets soak him, plastering his bangs to his face.

He stood there and watched as a car pulled up in front of him. He couldn't see well inside, not that he truly cared or anything, but it was a bit odd of them to stop here instead of closer to the entrance. Sasuke watched as the door opened and out stepped a boy his age with red hair and emotionless eyes.

The boy looked up at him. Sasuke was about to say something when an all to familiar voice rang out,

"SASUKE-TEME!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\POV NARUTO/\/\/\/\/\/\

:Beep Beep Beep: The alarm sounded at 6:30 in the morning. Naruto covered his head with a pillow and groaned trying to block out the annoying sound. When that didn't work he say up and turned it off.

Yawning and stretching he finally got up. Must get to school before Sasuke-teme… He thought to himself sleepily.

He quickly got clean clothes and jumped into the shower, ignoring the fact that it had no time to heat up. Okay so he forgot to wait let us just ignore that little fact. After cleaning himself from head to toe, he got out and quickly dried himself then got dressed. He pulled on his sickingly orange jacket and pants then headed to the kitchen were he knew food would be waiting for him.

Naruto walked into the kitchen then immediately covered his eyes. "AUGH get a room you two!" He cried in mock agony. His adoptive father and boyfriend pulled apart from their make out session and grinned at the beet red boy. "Sorry Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto removed one hand to see if the coast was clear. Finding the two had stopped and were now sitting at the table he sighed in relief and sat down to eat, "…day?"

Naruto looked up from eating to look at Kakashi. "Eh? Yuf shuv shumphin?" Or translated to English "Eh? You say something?" Kakashi laughed then repeated himself, "I said Iruka and I are going to the springs for Valentines Day, do you have any place you could stay for that day?" Naruto nodded "Sure I could ask Neji."

Iruka nodded "Okay off to school. It's raining so hurry up." Naruto grinned and left, it took him fifteen minutes to get to school. As he got there he saw the last person he wanted to…

"Sasuke-Teme!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\POV NEJI/\/\/\/\/\/\

Neji sighed as he waited for his cousin to finish getting ready for school.

He had gotten up at four this morning. He usually got up at that time because that was the time Naruto would usually call him when he couldn't sleep. It had been a while since then but he always woke up at that time.

Neji looked at himself in a mirror, he had long black hair and very light blue eyes that seemed white. He gave his reflection a small smile, very few ever saw him smile only those closest to him ever saw it but even then it was rare.

"Neji-kun!" Hinata called over to him, "I'm ready."

She gave him a small smile. Her smiles were more abundant then his, "Well then lets go. I'm sure your excited to see Naruto." Hinata blushed at that and began stuttering cutely. "Neji-kun… d…don't say th…things like that!" She kept mumbling to herself as she walked out the front door to walk to school. Neji chuckled as he thought to himself To bad Naruto is to dense to notice.

He sighed again as he walked out the door and followed Hinata to school.

His cousin was adorable but an excellent fighter just like everyone else in the group he hangs out with Sasuke, himself, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, even Naruto. Naruto was just a bit of a show off so his ego and pride always got in the way. Neji chuckled as he remembered their first spar. Naruto lost his cool quickly so lost terrible. Neji knew he was probably just as strong as Sasuke, their best fighter, but didn't have the proper training for it yet.

Neji and Hinata reached the school. In front were three people Sasuke, Naruto and some new kid. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Okay done! Be happy with me! I hope all the original viewers will leave a review again! I want to hear from you again!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay finally the second chapter! Sorry it's taking so long… I have been dealing with a lot of things… college life sucks…. And working 2 jobs doesn't help….

/\/\/\/\/\/\POV GAARA/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gaara blinked and looked at the boy in front of him, he then looked behind him at the blonde blue-eyed boy who was glaring at the 'Sasuke' boy. The boy sighed and looked at the blonde, "Eh, dobe what do you want?" Gaara rolled his eyes and was about to go to the front office when another boy walked up to the other two boys, "Hey Naruto, Sasuke. Where's Sakura?" Sasuke clenched his fist. "…"

Gaara looked at him for a second and recognized the look in his eyes, saying, 'I don't want to talk about it.' The Naruto kid looked past Sasuke and spotted Gaara, "Hey! You new?"

Oh Kami…

Naruto bounded over to him and stuck his hand out to him, "Hi, I'm Naruto!" He grinned.

"…Gaara…"

He then turned and walked away. Hyper… how annoying… Though that Sasuke boy seems interesting… Gaara shook his head as he walked into the front office. The lady sitting in there looked up, "Yes?" "I'm new…" The lady nodded, "Okay let me see your schedule…" He handed it to her, "Okay here is a map… Ah Itachi please show Gaara around, you have time don't you?" Gaara looked over at the man who just came through the door, after taking the papers from her. Itachi looked almost exactly like that Sasuke boy from earlier.

"I'm sorry I have a meeting I need to go too… My brother is here though, there is still time before he has class." The lady nodded, "Will you get him.. oh never mind, Sasuke will you please show this boy around." Gaara turned and looked at Sasuke. This should be interesting… Gaara walked towards the door and waited for Sasuke to show him around, This should be very interesting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\POV SASUKE/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke smirked as the new kid all but ignored Naruto. He watched as the kid walked into the front office. "Heh, like usual, dobe, you annoyed someone." Naruto glared at him, "Shut-up teme…" Sasuke just smirked at walked towards the front of the school. Being thoroughly drenched he hoped to call home and get a change of clothes.

Neji had brought an umbrella and was sharing it with Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes, they were more then just friends and everyone be themselves knew it.

Sasuke stopped for a second as he saw his brother walk into the office. Kami he really hated his brother… Shaking his head he walked in. "Oh never mind, Sasuke will you please show this boy around." He didn't say anything as Gaara walked to the front and waited for him.

"Ah… Sasuke my lovely little brother!" Itachi called to him.

"Don't talk to me…"

With that he walked to the door and walked out. "Let me see your schedule…" He took the paper Gaara handed him, "…" He started walking towards one of the many two story buildings. "This will be quick since we have a lot of classes together…"

Kami this is annoying… Screw it all I was told to do was show the kid around it doesn't include talking to him…

They continued walking the only talking coming from them was when necessary. After showing Gaara his last class he turned to leave but stopped as soon as he saw someone he didn't want to see.

"Sasuke! How dare you make Sakura-chan cry!"

Great…

/\/\/\/\/\/\POV NARUTO/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto glared at Sasuke's retreating back then shivered. "You really are an idiot…" His friend sighed next to him as he covered him with his umbrella. "Hey Hinata why don't you go inside before you catch a cold." Naruto looked over at the shy girl. "O… okay…" She turned and walked to one of the buildings.

Naruto pouted at his friend, "I was in a rush!"

"Yeah a rush to try to beat Sasuke here…" Naruto grinned up at Neji, "Yep! Oh look there's Sakura! And Lee! Heh bet you Sasuke wouldn't like that." Neji looked at the two in the distance, "I don't think Sasuke really cares for her actually…" Naruto looked surprised, Neji has always been very smart … So I'll trust his opinion… Not like I care anyway… Naruto remembered when he had a huge crush on Sakura but over time he didn't think of her of anything more then a friend. He shifted his eyes over to Neji then quickly looked away blushing slightly.

Gah! He's my friend and a guy!

"Eh, Naruto? You okay?" Neji was looking down at him. "Oh… I'm fine don't worry… Oh by the way! Neji do you have anything going on, on Valentines day?" Naruto looked at his friend with hopeful eyes. "Eh?? Um well not that I know of… Why?" Naruto grinned "Iruka and Kakashi are going out that day, I was wondering if I could go over to your house… Of if that's no good you could come over to mine…"

Naruto now felt a little uneasy. Agh! Stop that! He's a guy! He's not interested in another guy!

Neji seemed to think about it. "Hm… Well I don't mind sending that day with you."

Naruto grinned and linked his arm with Neji's, "Yay! We can decide what place some other time!" Naruto began dragging Neji to their first class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\POV NEJI/\/\/\/\/\/\

Neji didn't like it, but had gotten used to people being rude to Naruto. It was, in fact, a daily occurrence. He looked at Naruto's shivering form and sighed, "You really are an idiot…" He walked up to Naruto and covered him with his own umbrella. He looked at his cousin and told her to go inside, no use letting her stay out here and get a cold.

Neji almost smirked at Naruto's pout. "I was in a rush!"

"Yeah a rush to beat Sasuke here…" He did smirk at Naruto's grin. "Yep! Oh look there's Sakura! And Lee! He bet you Sasuke wouldn't like that…" Neji looked at the two in the distance then remembered Sasuke's earlier reaction when talking about Sakura. "I don't think Sasuke really cares for her actually…"

Neji noticed that Sakura was crying and that Lee seemed to be getting angrier by the minute. Hmm… Did the two break up? Well it's not my problem. I haven't liked her since… He took notice of Naruto's flushed face, "Eh, Naruto? You okay?" That could be two things… Does he still like her? Naruto looked at him. "Oh… I'm fine, don't worry. Oh by the way! Neji do you have anything going on, on Valentines day?" Neji almost burst out laughing at Naruto's expression. "Eh? Um well not that I know of… Why?" Neji knew why it was like this every Valentines day.

"Iruka and Kakashi are going out that day. I was wondering if I could go over to you house… or if that's no good you could come over to mine…" Neji smirked at his friends nervousness. How cute…

"Hm… Well I don't mind spending that day with you." Neji became surprised when Naruto linked arms with him and dragged him to their first class. "Ah Naruto! Stop pulling!"

Unfortunately his demand was ignored.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Okay 2nd chappy done! I'll try to get the other one done soon but I'm not making any promises…


End file.
